


I bet you...

by Olivia_DE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aemond is a Masochist, Daemon is Fed Up, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Written as a Bet, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: "I bet I can suck your cock better than your whores."OR!Daemon hates balls and the Greens, and just wants some quiet and peace to get drunk.Aemond can't keep his mouth shut.This was my punishment fic, as I lost the bet I made with my friend. I hated every moment I spent writing this, and I have never felt dirtier before then now. If you will excuse me, I have to take a bath in bleach and lobotomize myself...
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Aemond Targaryen (one-night stand)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I bet you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! (Though I think no one ever reads the tags and the notes.)
> 
> To newcomers, this is not how I usually write, this fic was my punishment for failing a bet.
> 
> To my old readers, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I have a reason behind that. My birthday is coming up, and I planned to update a shorter fic for all of you. This will be a Rhaegar lived-AU, and will focus more on emotions and relationships.
> 
> This fic was only written because i lost the bet, and it was torture to write it. But I'm not backing down on my word, so here it is.  
> Enjoy?

The noises of the ball were slowly disappearing as he walked away from the Ball Room, and instead of the loud music, the only noise that filled his ears was the sound his boots made, as they collided with the hard, stone floor. The torches on the walls were lit, their flames dancing in the dark, forming shadows, which then morphed into inky creatures.

Daemon moved his eyes away from them. His head already hurt from the wine and the dancing his wife wanted him to attend. All those stupid lords and their petty little problems, the way some looked at his wife, his Rhaenyra! And his brother who still couldn’t believe that his hag of a wife can and will steal Rhaenyra’s birthright after he kicks the bucket.

Thinking of the Green Bitch and her children, Daemon had to push down the sudden urge to go and find that woman and strangle her to death, alongside with her pathetic excuses of children. That fat whoremonger who the Green Bitch desperately wanted to push to be the heir was anything but a good choice. The boy had more problems than bastards, and it was very clear to both Rhaenyra and Daemon, that his marriage with Helaena won’t end well. She had birthed him twins, a boy and a girl, but that fat bastard didn’t care, and it was visible that his younger niece hated both her mother and husband. If Viserys just let the girl marry on of Rhaenyra’s boys… But he didn’t, and it wasn’t like his brother cared about it.

He had to laugh at that. His brother was a fool to think that Alicent married him for anything but power, and with his health slowly decreasing, Daemon wasn’t sure that the peace Viserys tried to uphold will stand. If it comes down to it, Daemon wagered that either the Green Bitch will push her fat son to usurp Rhaenyra’s birthright, alongside with Cole, or that one-eyed brat will do something.

Either way, there will be war. And he doesn’t want his children getting caught in it.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Daemon stopped. Rhaenyra won’t be at their bedchamber till midnight, and the wine that was left for him to drink just wasn’t cutting for him. All damn too sweet or sour.

“I could make a trip to Flea Bottom…” The Targaryen prince mused, rubbing his chin with his fingers. “I would enjoy a few drinks with my old friends then head back.” A smile crossed his face before he headed off into the night.

* * *

Crossing the gate, Daemon tried to see where the moon was. The music was still going on, and judging from the people who stood outside of the room, the food will be soon served.

Taking a left at the end, The Rogue Prince decided to head for the training yard. He was done with dancing for today, and the countless small and uninteresting talks he was forced to make were getting on his nerves. Rhaenyra would do much better without him there.

Stepping out of the hallway, he saw a figure lazily swinging his sword at the dummy, missing all of them then throwing his sword away before lifting the wine bottle.

“Great, just who I wanted to see.” Daemon grunted, knowing that the boy was most likely his idiotic nephew who managed to get half his eyes gouged out by his stepson, Lucerys. And judging from his movements, the brat was drunk. Drunker than Daemon had been.

Deciding to ignore the boy, Daemon tried to walk in the shadows, when that brat noticed him.

“Nuncle Daemon, the Whore Prince… What a surprise to see you ‘ere!” Blurted out the boy, kicking his sword into the bushes.

Daemon turned around, putting a hand on the column that stood next to him. He was seeing five of Aemond, and even one was too many for him, and the staggering didn’t help either. Trying to blink away the drunkenness, daemon grunted.

“And just what are you doing here nephew? I thought that your mother would come and collect you by now, seeing as it’s past your bedtime.”

Aemond grimaced. “Maybe you should go back to your wife before she takes someone else into her bed!”

Daemon raised an eyebrow and started chuckling. “My wife is not your mother. But there is a slight similarity between them. They both hate you.”

Aemond lifted his bottle again, throwing it away when it emptied, the glass shattering on the ground. “At least my mother doesn’t have bastards.”

Daemon shrugged. “Neither did mine.” Knowing that this obnoxious boy was referring to his wife, Daemon considered two brief things that could happen in the future, were he to break Aemond’s nose. His brother would ask him, then he would be angry at Daemon instead of punishing his stupid son, or Rhaenyra would get angry at him for letting this bastard green get under his skin…

Turning away from the boy, Daemon headed for the stairs. Best if he leaves and doesn’t interact with his nephew, or else he might throw him over the walls.

“What? Are your whores waiting for you? The fatness my whore sister-“

Daemon pushed the boy to the wall, holding his neck with his hands.

“Don’t you ever talk about my wife like that again!” The older prince growled, pushing the younger further up the wall. “Don’t talk about someone who is better than you.” Letting his nephew collide with the floor, Daemon backed away, watching as the brat couched on the ground.

“Did I get a nerve? Were you in Flea Bottom because she just doesn’t-“

“If you value your balls, I suggest you keep your shitter shut.” Turning away again, Daemon heard as nephew stood from the ground.

“And who had more little adventures? You or her?”

_‘Don’t hit him, he is just trying to get you angry. Don’t hit him, he is not worth your while. Think about Rhaenyra and your sons, about how her hips move.’_

“I bet you can’t even get your cock hard again. Are your so-called sons just bastards again? Are your daughters even from you? You must be terrible in bed when only whores want your seed.”

Daemon stopped, forgetting about his promises to Rhaenyra, and punched his nephew in the middle of his face.

The boy fell to the ground, holding his bloodied nose.

“I think I have said it enough for you brat. Perhaps the lack of your eye is the one to blame here, but seeing as you can’t picture the situation I will help you with it.” Daemon crouched down next to Aemond, grabbing the boy his tunic’s collar and yanking him forward. “If I hear another foul lie leaving your lips, I will personally castrate you with Dark Sister and hang you from your cock.”

Aemond sheepishly smiled up at him, his eyes cloudy from the wine he had drunk. “Trying to cover up the truth eh, Nuncle? Or just sad that you are not younger?”

“I wonder if you ever had someone else touch your cock willingly beside the maid that wiped the shit off of you.” Letting go of the boy, Daemon held onto the pillar. The alcohol was really getting to his head.

“I bet I can suck your cock better than your whores!”

Daemon choked on air. Did he hear that right? “If you are trying to confess your everlasting love for me, wait until I vomit.”

Aemond’s smile turned his stomach. “What? Afraid of a little bet?”

Looking at the drunk boy before his legs, Daemon snorted turned around, not wanting to be seen with him.

“Daemon Targaryen, The Rogue Prince… The man who can’t get a whore anymore.” Aemond snickered behind his back.

_‘I’m sorry Rhaenyra. I think I will choke your brother.’_

“I’m not the one trying to get into my pants. Are you this desperate nephew?” Smirking at the now angry boy, Daemon leaned back a little, his hand never leaving the pillar.

“You just wish.”

“You said that you are better than a whore. Maybe the guards around here can testify for you, but I’m sure the Flea Bottom whores would have a good laugh at you.” Daemon cocked an eyebrow, watching as his nephew’s expression darkened.

“I’m better than your whore. I have nothing to prove to you.” He didn’t sound so sure about himself anymore, and Daemon chuckled darkly when Aemond stumbled forward.

“You are pathetic nephew. Maybe treat women right and you will have someone to fuck.”

“At least mine can still stand!”

Daemon’s smile left his face as Aemond got closer to him. He could smell the Arbor Gold that he was drenched in. The boy stopped a step away from his face, and stared at Daemon, his obnoxious smirk never leaving his mouth.

“What is it? The big bad dragon is afraid?”

Daemon smirked, Aemond gulping when his uncle’s hand grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out of his way. “I have a wife who is waiting for me. I don’t think the same applies to you, nephew.”

“I’m still better than you.” Aemond slurred drunkenly before falling to his arse, holding onto the railing with one hand.

Daemon snorted, staggering towards the stairs.

* * *

He had no idea how the two of them ended up in his nephew’s room. And he would never dare to recall it. It was a blur at the back of his mind now, and Daemon would like to keep it like that for the rest of his life.

Currently, he was standing, well, more like leaning against the bed, watching as his nephew kneeled in front of him, licking and sucking his cock. Aemond was focusing on at the matter at hand, holding Daemon’s cock in place with two hands.

“So far you are not better than the whores.” Daemon mumbled, moving his arm a little on the bed.

Aemond’s response was muted by Daemon’s cock. The boy leaned forward, taking more of Daemon into his mouth. His nephew used his tongue to lick circles on his cock, sending a shiver down Daemon’s spine.

Aemond pushed him back, Daemon’s back colliding with the bed, and attacked his cock again, licking, sucking and stroking it. His left hand was tracing the veins on his cock, while his right hand moved back to his ass, Daemon raising an eyebrow at that.

Pushing himself up a little, he watched as his nephew pushed his fingers inside of his ass, Aemond’s groans being voiced by Daemon. Buckling his hips, Daemon grabbed a handful of Aemond’s hair, forcing him to take more into his mouth. Aemond gagged but kept going until all of Daemon’s cock disappeared into his mouth. Moving his head around, Daemon felt as his tongue licked the base of his cock, saliva drooling all over his balls as Aemond began to bob his head.

Daemon grunted, watching through his half-closed eyes as his nephew pleasured him only made him want to fuck the boy harder. He couldn’t just stand up and walk off, Rhaenyra would question him, and he didn’t want her to overthink it.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Pushing the boy’s head away, Daemon watched as Aemond pulled his mouth off of his cock, looking into his eyes and swallowing, a smirk plastered across his face.

“I told you I was better.” Aemond said, moving forward and taking Daemon’s cock into his hands, pushing it against his ass.

In a flash, Daemon pushed Aemond to his back, holding his hands with his left hand, pushing them against the bed, above Aemond’s head. His other hand moved to his nephew’s thigh, pushing it upward.

“You are no dragon to ride me.” Growled Daemon, lining up his cock and pushing it inside of Aemond.

Aemond moaned, his back arched, and Daemon, even in his drunken state, knew that this hurt like hell. For his nephew to enjoy it, even when he shoved his fingers up into his ass indicated that he had been doing it before.

Shrugging, as this wasn’t one of his concerns, Daemon pushed the whole length of his cock inside of Aemond, almost letting go of his willpower when the hotness and tightness finally got to his brain.

Grabbing the hips of the boy, Daemon positioned Aemond for him and started thrusting, grunting with each thrust, building up pace. Hitting every spot inside of Aemond, Daemon ignored the cries and moans of his nephew, focusing on his own pleasure. Grunting again, Daemon grabbed Aemond’s legs at the curves, pushing them into the bed until Aemond’s knees didn’t touch the sheets.

“N-nuncle… Ha-harder, t-there.” Aemond moaned, closing his eye and biting his lip, his hands grabbing onto the sheets, almost ripping them.

Daemon gladly sped up, his thrust becoming harder, his fingernails digging into Aemond’s flesh, the younger prince crying out and arched his back, the walls around Daemon’s cock tightening, forcing him to release his seed too, into Aemond.

Aemond snickered, smirking up at Daemon who angrily glared down at him. “You think I will let you off this easily?” Forcing his nephew to lay on his back, Daemon pulled Aemond’s lower body toward him, forcing him to his knees, while he pushed down his head into the bed.

Grabbing Aemond’s ass with his left hand, his right helped guide his cock into Aemond’s once again, his grip on the boy’s flesh tightening, drawing blood.

Aemond groaned, trying to push himself up, supporting himself with his lower arm. A groan left his mouth, making him pull on the sheets.

“N-nuncle!”

Daemon smirked, not bothering to start off slowly, causing Aemond to lose his balance and fall face flat into the bed, his arms turning under him. One of them moved to his cock, only for Daemon to reach forward and pull on Aemond’s hair.

“F-fuck!” The boy yelled, moaning as he felt his uncle’s cock move inside of him.

“We are doing just that, dear nephew.” Groaned Daemon, feeling that the brat was ready to release his seed again. Furrowing his brows, a smirk appeared on Daemon’s face as he reached around the boy and grabbed his cock, just as Aemond’s was about to do the same. “You are not finishing this early.” Panted Daemon, getting a hold of Aemond’s balls and twisting them, causing the younger Targaryen to cry out in pain.

Daemon could still feel the heat and tightness but it slowly faded, not fully. Deciding to try something, he bit Aemond’s neck, moving his teeth like fangs until he drew blood, and he felt as Aemond’s muscles tightened again.

Pushing the boy forward, Daemon switched hands, pulling Aemond’s cock toward him, only stopping when the boy’s cries were getting louder.

Thrusting into Aemond for what seemed like hours, Daemon finally felt the hotness as it collected in his lower abdomen, and only when he finished inside of Aemond, only then did he let go off Aemond’s cock.

Pushing the boy away from him, Daemon sat back, trying to catch his breath. Looking to the side, he saw as his nephew finished what he started, throwing his head back and arching his back, Aemond bit his lip, a lonely moan leaving his mouth.

Daemon stood, grabbing his clothes and began dressing.

“Is the Big Bad Dragon tired?” Came the taunting voice of Aemond. “I thought you were feeling younger.” Aemond smirked, pushing himself up a little.

Daemon chuckled, dropping his cloak around his shoulder. “I do. But I won’t waste my night at you. I have a soon-to-be queen who requests my help in our bedroom.”

The smirk left Aemond’s mouth, his face turning sour. “Fucker.”

“That I am. You should feel honored. The cock that made your king was inside of you.” With that, The Rogue Prince left his nephew’s room, not missing the sound of things getting thrown around.


End file.
